My Last Sunrise
by midnightquiver
Summary: What happens when you see a future you can't handle? when it's so horrible and all you want to do is cower...Bonnie knows and she knows she can't stop it though it doesn't stop her from trying to save her friends in the process.
1. Prologue

**If you're not good with sad stories I'm not sure this is for you but I can guarantee it is a good story.**

**P.S: I do not own The Vampire Diaries though I think everyone wishes they did but I do own the storyline.**

~Bonnie~

"Would you shut up!" I yelled

Damon looked at me with eyebrows raised surprised.

"What? Never been yelled at before?" I asked sarcastically

"Not by you.

"Yeah well you can't just act like nothing is wrong. Because not everyone is going to live through this and you know it!"

The look on his face changed. It was like he wanted to say something. I could feel tears breach my cheeks. The silence was killing me inside. I just shook my head and stormed out.

~Damon~

"Yeah well you can't just act like nothing is wrong. Because not everyone is going to live through this and you know it!"

It was like a slap in the face. Like she thought I didn't know. I watched as tears fell from her eyes. I wanted to say something. Anything to take away her pain. She knew somehow. She knew she wasn't going to live to see the next sunrise and it killed me inside.

**That is just the prologue so tell me what you think and whether I should continue in a review. So whatcha waiting for click that blue button already. *Wink***


	2. What I Could Never Have

**5 months earlier**

~Bonnie~

I didn't want to open it. If I had gotten accepted it would mean it was a life I could never have. I had lost whatever normal life I had when I'd found out I was a witch. No one understood the wear and tear this life had on me or the things I've seen. It always surprised that I wasn't in a psych ward already.

I shook my head getting out of my thoughts and went back inside. I set the miscellaneous mail on the coffee table and just looked at one specific envelope. Then taking a deep breath I opened it.

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for the fall semester at Stanford University._

Not even reading the rest I ran upstairs wiping the tears from my eyes. I tossed the letter onto my computer desk. Granted I was happy but I was also sad because I wouldn't ever go. I couldn't go. Not as long as something was always going to be after me or my friends and that was never ending. Not to mention they always needed me to trance or something. It all infuriated me. It was as if I wasn't living my life anymore because it was somebody else's. My life belonged to other people and I didn't have a say. Thinking about it all over again made me scream at the top of my lungs. Then I dropped to my knees holding my head in hands watching everything I ever wanted slip away. Well almost everything. Because if it wasn't one thing I wanted and couldn't have it was another. Then again I couldn't understand why I was interested in him. But I guess every girl falls for the bad boy once in her life. I mean there was Tyler for Elena not that she actually liked him.

"Geez Bonnie you think too damn much." I said to myself

Wiping my eyes I stood and headed toward the door when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I said answering it

"Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes then hung up and headed downstairs. My phone went off again. Looking down it was Damon's number yet again. I didn't answer it. Whenever he called it was out of boredom or just to start up something. I knew he didn't like me in that way and I wasn't going to put up with his flirting. I had fallen for it on more than one occasion and now it was just irritating. I didn't want him to want me as a play thing or just because he could. I wanted him to want me if he actually likes me.

I snorted at the thought. It was funny to think he would love anybody but himself. My phone finally stopped ringing. Then not five seconds later it went off again. It was Elena.

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"I gotta ask a favor." She said

"And that would be?"

"How good are you with future spells?" she asked

"What!" I exclaimed

"Well come over and I'll explain."

Then like that she hung leaving me talking to a dial tone. I swear that girl was never in her right mind when she asked something of me. But I love her anyways she is my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without her. Even if she's way too overprotective. So I quickly grabbed my hoodie off of the couch and headed out the door.

It was still summer out and the sky was a fading blue into velvet as the sun was going down. The beauty of the many colors lighting up the sky always took my breath away. I loved listening to the wind talk to me through the leaves of the trees. It was serene and one of the many little wonders of the world I found myself stopping and taking the time to stop and take it in. as I closed my eyes taking it in I heard a whisper. My eyes shot open when I heard it and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something. But when I looked around I saw nothing. So I just hurried over to Elena's. Streetlights were now lighting up as I was getting to Elena's. as I made my way up the walkway the door opened and Damon stood in the doorway.

"Wel if it isn't my favorite little bird. How nice of you to join us." He said

"Where's Elena?" I asked trying to get past him

She came to the door shoving Damon aside.

"Good you're here." She said pulling me inside to the living room

"Quite the party you got here." I said looking around to see Matt, Meredith, and Stefan also here

None of them looked directly at me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Elena said

"If what wasn't important?"

"They want you to take a peek at the future because of a bad feeling." Damon said sarcastically

"I can't and I won't." I said then turned to leave but Damon blocked me

"Ah too scared?" he challenged

They didn't get it. They didn't understand at all. I turned back to face them.

"Why?" I asked "Why me?"

I wanted to say why do I have to do this. Why am I the one cursed with this? Always caught in the middle no matter how hard I try to fight it. Always doing something stupid like kissing Damon not once but twice and now I was going to do something twice as stupid.


	3. Bonnie To The Future

~Bonnie~

They always assumed I was more than willing to do things that would hurt me. They never asked if I would be alright with it they just think it's okay.

I looked at the floor then sighed.

"Bonnie you don't have to do this."

I looked up when I realized it came from Stefan.

"But I do. If I don't it's more of a risk." I said to him

His eyes looked sad like he wanted to do anything to fix what I was feeling.

"Elena you have to understand that you might not like what I tell you. And you can't fix it no matter what. Because what I see will come to pass." I told her hoping she would change her mind

But if I knew her she wouldn't she was stubborn that way. I could hope though couldn't I?

"I don't know Elena maybe we shouldn't. She's right we might not like what we hear." Matt said

"Should've known it would be you who'd be scared then again you'd do anything to get close to the witch." Damon said irritated at Matt

He acted like that a lot around Matt. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you want to know why you're seeing things like dead people?" Elena asked

He didn't answer her. It made me wonder who he saw. But it was interesting to find out they were seeing things. I didn't feel so nuts about if I had saw something on my way here. An argument started up and I just stood there quietly and watched. Stefan was just sitting there quietly as well. Meredith was arguing with Damon and so was Matt while Elena was trying to force her point on them as to why we should do this.

"Stop." I said quietly

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Who knew they'd actually listen to me.

"I already said I'd do it. I just want to make sure this is really what you guys want to do." I said

The room remained silent and I took that as a yes. I don't think they got why I'd do this. I'd do anything for them. Even Damon. They're all I really have.

Taking a deep breath I turned down the lights then went to stand in the middle of the room. It was so quiet in the room that the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat. It was accelerating from how nervous I was. I had never done this before so it was a first. I concentrated as hard as I could then things started to get far away. Something was pulling me away but I knew better than to fight it. It would be more painful if I did. Next thing I knew I blacked out and fell.

*** I bolted upright to notice I was in the town square.

"Bonnie!"

I looked around and saw Damon running toward and before I could stand he picked me up and just kept running. What was going on? Where is everyone else?

"We have to keep moving!" I heard Elena yell from behind

"Where's Matt?" I asked

No one answered we just kept going.

"Put me down I can walk." I said to Damon

He put onto my feet but grabbed my hand and we kept going. I looked behind but only person I saw was Elena. Where were Matt and Meredith? That's when I stopped causing Damon to halt too.

"Where are Matt and Meredith?" I ordered

Then out of nowhere Stefan appeared.

"I couldn't shake them we have to keep moving." He said

"Where are they Elena?" I said even more seriously

"They are at the sheriff's office looking for something that might help." She said finally

Right as she said it a building exploded then another. Then the police department went off next.

"Matt!" I screamed

I started running toward it and Elena wasn't far behind but we both didn't get very before we each had a set of arms around us holding us back.

"Let me go! They're still in there! Let me go!" I yelled trying to get out of Damon's grip

Tears flooded my face. Then I just collapsed in his arms crying. They were gone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do. I couldn't bring them back I couldn't turn back time. I felt Damon hold me close and kiss the top of my head.

"We have to keep moving." I heard Stefan say

I couldn't move. I felt so numb. Damon helped me to my feet his arm stayed around my waist.

"Any ideas of where we can lay low even for a little while?" Damon asked

I tried thinking but the only thing coming to mind was the explosion and it made me cry even more. Elena looked dead and you could see the tears flooding from her as well.

"The high school." She mumbled

Stefan nodded in agreement. And surprisingly I noticed he was bleeding. It was strange usually he healed. He was helping Elena being she was limping.

When we made it to the school we busted in through the gym and headed toward the hallways. I stopped there and slid down the lockers and sat on the floor. Damon slid beside me and Stefan stood holding a crying Elena across from us. I just leaned my head on Damon's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me. I was so tired and my body ached. They're really gone I thought to myself. Then Damon put his hand under my chin lifting my face to his.

"We'll get out of this." He said

I felt more tears slide down my cheeks at those words. I could only wish we'd make it out of this. He gently brushed his lips across mine into a kiss. Then he helped me to my feet. Next thing I knew I saw something speed past me. I looked around starting to panic. It found us. Then I heard growling and both of us started to back away from the noise. We couldn't see it but we could hear it. I looked at Elena and Stefan and they were on edge too. Then all of the sudden Stefan let out a deafening yell as something started clawing out his chest. He tried kicking it off of himself but it started attacking again. I stood there motionless unable to think up anything that could help without hurting Stefan. Elena went to go help Stefan but Damon grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back.

"Stefan!" she screamed

His screams died off to the point where he was now choking on his blood.

"Run!" Damon yelled toward us***

I bolted straight up nearly falling off the couch. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would bust out of my chest. I looked around and found myself in the living room of Elena's house. I looked at everyone who looked at me worriedly. I could feel myself on the brink of tears.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Elena asked

I looked at her. Then quickly stumbling to my feet nearly falling off balance I ran out of the house. I felt shaky all over from what I saw. I was now crying and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

~Damon~

I couldn't stand Mutt. Maybe it was because he was always sucking up and protecting her. Then again he always had her sweet spot. He liked her and it bugged me to no end. But what's more is that she might like him too. It wasn't me she wanted and it killed me. I couldn't blame her for not trusting me I'm just that kind of person. But she wouldn't even give me a chance and I knew that somewhere inside she craved the dark bad boy and Mutt didn't have it in him to be a bad boy. I smirked at the last thought.

"Stop." She said quietly

It was so quiet I was surprised everyone heard her.

"I already said I'd do it. I just want to make sure this is really what you guys want to do." She said

She turned the lights down low and everyone looked at her. The little trick she did were always amusing. She looked straight ahead then all of the sudden her eyes went pitch black. I took a step forward. Then all of the sudden she fell but I caught her before she hit the floor. Picking her up I laid her down on the couch. I didn't pay attention to Stefan's curious look towards me or Mutt's annoyed look. I pulled a single fiery curl from her face. Then got back up and went back to where I was leaning against the doorway.

Not an hour later she bolted upright. Her face went white as she looked at us. I could hear her heartbeat and it was beating extremely fast.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Elena asked

I rolled my eyes. That was a dumbass question. I mean does she look alright?

Bonnie stumbled to her feet and was out the door before anyone could ask what she'd seen. Everyone just looked at each other dumbly. Rolling my eyes I walked out with them not noticing. I could hear her crying as I followed her home. She never invited me in so I stood under the tree in her yard looking up at her window debating on whether I should see if she would be okay. She wouldn't want to see me anyways.


	4. That Moment of No Sleep

~Bonnie~

I sat in the dark of my room crying with each picture of what happened going through my mind. I could sense Damon was outside. His mind might have been blocked but it didn't mean I couldn't feel power radiating off of him. I stood feeling wobbly and made my way down to the front door. When I opened he stood there looking at me. It wasn't the sarcastic look I was used to it was a look of worry surprisingly.

"You going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" I asked

"You inviting me in?" he questioned

I took his hand then slowly pulled him inside. He didn't pull his hand out of mine. He actually just held it and followed. I took him upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. When I turned around he was inches from me with an arm on each side blocking me from moving. I didn't look directly at him. I was afraid that if I did he might figure out what it was I saw and why I was crying.

"You would never invite me in. What's the catch?" he asked

"I don't want to be alone." I said quietly

I looked up at him and the look in his eyes was almost gentle. He then leaned in as if to kiss me. I turned away. A big part of me wanted to kiss him but I knew better. Then I walked over to my bed and laid down. My whole body was exhausted but my brain was going haywire not allowing me to sleep.

~Damon~

It caught me by surprise. No one had ever turned me away. There really was something wrong. I watched as she laid down. Her body shook as she cried. Walking over towards her I flipped off my boots I laid on top of the covers beside her and put my arms around her. It seemed like the right thing to do. She didn't fight me instead she turned over and nestled her face in my chest. I pushed some of her curls out of her tear stricken face. She fell asleep about an hour and a half later. But she was still restless. She'd wake nearly screaming and crying. Was it that bad? In a way I wanted to know and I didn't. When she fell asleep the third time I fell asleep as well.

~Bonnie~

Each time I closed my eyes I saw something that would shake me awake. And each time Damon was there to tell me it was okay. I figured after shooting him down he would've left. When dawn broke I slipped from beneath the covers and went downstairs. Starting the coffee pot up I jumped up on the kitchen counter and watched as it filled up. Then I grabbed a mug out of one of the cabinets and poured a glass. I wasn't much for coffee but I'd need it to stay awake. I drained the whole cup in one drink. Then I went back upstairs and grabbed some clothing out of my dresser and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I noticed Damon was still sleeping. I figured he would've heard me up and about. I thought about waking him then decided against it. I figured I would go to the boarding house even if it was really early I knew someone would be awake.

I froze as I walked across the town square. Then closing my eyes it was as if I were watching it happen yet again. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't handle knowing this. I ran the rest of the way to the boarding house. As I went to knock the door opened.

"I heard you coming." Stefan said standing aside so I could come in

I walked in then plopped myself on the couch.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked

I didn't answer.

"How could you…" I started then quickly stopped

I couldn't yell at him. It's not like he or any of them knew what would happen. Stefan walked over and sat beside me.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

I shook my head no. I had lost all appetite to eat. Then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're here early Bon." Elena said groggily upon entering the room "You look like you haven't slept."

I just sighed. She sat on my other side.

"What did you see?" she asked

"I won't…I won't tell you. I can't." I muttered barely

"But-"

"You don't get it do you! I can't! The consequences could be worse if try to stop it! The only thing I can say is that whatever it is in Fell's Church is working for something bigger."

"Is it so bad?" she asked

I just closed my eyes hoping it would block the tears. That's when I felt her arms around me hugging me tight.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do it. Oh god Bonnie I am so sorry." She said crying as well

Then there was another knock at the door. Stefan didn't even get up to answer it being it was Matt and he usually just walked in anymore.

"I didn't know how early I needed to come over…" he started then looked at me

He didn't even ask but I knew he wanted to. Matt was good about not pressing buttons unless it was Damon's buttons he was pressing. Now days I couldn't help but feel a stronger connection that seemed to be getting deeper with him. I wanted to be closer with him. There was no doubt about it but it seemed that there was still something missing. I wanted to deny it but couldn't. He sat across from us.

"You look rough." He said

"I'm okay." I lied

It wasn't a good one even but it would do.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Stefan said

Then him and Elena stood and headed back upstairs. Probably because I woke them both up. Matt and I just sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was an awkward few minutes. I didn't want to go upstairs. Before I had realized it Matt had moved so that he was beside me. He didn't say anything and that was okay. I was never one to make the first move but things would change rapidly soon and I was going to take a chance. It was a small move but it counted. I leaned against him and he just put his arms around and laid back on the couch. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Looking up into his eyes they seemed so sure. He then leaned down and his lips met mine. It wasn't pressured or strained. It was gentle as if I would break if he wasn't careful. And granted I broke down a lot but I was tougher than they thought. If I wasn't I'd be in an insane asylum.

~Damon~

I woke up to find she was gone. She wasn't anywhere in the house. The only other place she usually goes to would be the boarding house. Getting there a few seconds later I went in quietly then froze as I saw Bonnie lip locked with Mutt. I wasn't entirely sure as to why it bugged me so much. It wasn't as if I liked her all that much. She was annoying and cried way more than any natural human should. But it did bug me and bugged me a lot. He isn't even right for her. She needs someone who can handle her power. Someone who'll be there if she's hurt if she…

It went on and on in my head. And the more it droned on the more pissed off I got to the point where I wanted to get him away from her and just strangle him for touching her. I felt a subtle growl rumble from my throat. Then I turned and left out the door I entered.

**Hit that button and please review. This chapter if probably just filler for now but don't worry it will be Bonnie and Damon. Like I said please review.**


	5. Coming Second?

~Bonnie~

He wasn't cruel or teasing. He was more than likely every girls dream because it was just who he was. He was the good side of life just like Damon was the bad side. I laid there with Matt holding me as I drifted in and out of sleep. He fell asleep as well. I loved listening to his heart beat it reminded me of a hummingbird.

When I woke up it was around noon. Matt was still asleep and he had his arms around me so that it was nearly impossible to get loose. But slowly and surely I got up and he just turned over. I could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Damon cooking and just cked my head to the side.

"What?" he basically hissed

"You're cranky."

"Am not." He started to argue

"I'm not arguing with you on whether you're cranky or not and since when do you cook?" I asked

"Well there are three humans here-"

He was cut off by hearing the front door open then close.

"Make that four who are probably hungry or will be if they're not already awake." He said

Then he set a few plates out with food on it. I took one and slid it towards myself. It all looked delectable that I didn't know where to start. I just started shoving multiple things into my mouth at once. I couldn't decide which to try first so I tried everything first. Damon just chuckled a little. Meredith walked in and I just waved instead of spitting food all over her.

"Wow Damon you cooked. How human." She said plopping down beside me and grabbing a plate

He just glared at her. He hated it when she would do that when he did small things. But she was right. He was a vampire and doing this was abnormally human. But she didn't complain about the food. As I finished up he pulled my plate away and started cleaning up the kitchen. Meredith and I just looked at each other with eyebrows raised surprised. It made me wonder what exactly he was trying to prove because this wasn't his normal routine. His normal routine consisted of going out and seducing girls and after he was done with them he'd compel them then come around here and if we were here he'd argue with us like it was his version of entertainment. But he was quiet for the most time. What I did was probably real stupid but I did it anyways. I looked into his mind wondering if it was still blocked of and realized that door was unlocked. Though I was a little scared to open the door I did and noticed it was simple thoughts of curiosity. Like what did I see last night? Along with his normal irritations of Matt. The next thought though hit me like a grenade.

_I don't get why she is so attracted to him. He's such a goody. Not every girl likes that and I of all people know that she isn't entirely into that kind. Was it a comfort thing? I could've comforted her .Why am I even thinking about this? It's idiotic to think you have any remote feeling towards the little thing. It's not like she'll even think of you as anything more than a pain in the ass. But hey it's something you're good at. You've tried the whole love thing once before and you saw how well that went._

Then as if one of us said something he turned and looked at us curiously. I just looked away quickly before he could look at me accusingly being it was something he did best. Then I just scratched the back of my neck and walked out of the kitchen not looking back at him. I could feel him looking at me.

~Damon~

Ok so I was a little late on catching on to the fact that there was someone else listening into my thoughts. I looked back at the two girls even though I already knew who it was. When I looked at both of them Meredith looked at little oblivious while Bonnie turned the light shade of cherry. She just put on that I'm innocent look she does so well. It was pretty hard not to smile at it because I thought it was adorable. That and I knew first how not so innocent she was or could be if circumstances came to it. It seemed the more I thought about it the more I realized that I knew the little witch more than just about anything. I'm sure if Mutt was asked what scared her most he'd say the dark but I know best. She's terrified of being second best to anyone and feels deep down that's all she'll ever be. She's also afraid of never knowing what it feels like to be loved and not in the friend way. Then again all I can say to that is join the club.

Bonnie just scratched the back of her neck not looking at me. Then she walked back into the living room. Mutt had woke up and I could hear them talking. Meredith and I just sat there in silence as she kept eating. She never had anything nice to say then again neither did I. I turned my head and looked out the kitchen window. Next thing I know I see something in resemblance to a shadow walk across in front of the window. I could hear Meredith's heart speed up.

"Tell me I'm not the only one saw that." She said her voice a little shaky

"I think you should go into the living room with Bonnie and Mutt." I said sternly

She just nodded and rushed out not looking back. I don't know what either of us saw but it didn't look good. We were all seeing things. Whether it be creepy shadows that scare you in the dark or dead people that are like hallucinations. For example not long ago I had an encounter with Vicki and so did Stefan. Elena had seen Katherine at one point. But I don't know about the others. It's strange though because they'll pop in then out and they're harmless.

"What's going on?" Stefan said walking in breaking my train of thought

"The usual creeps stalking us." I said

"You saw something again?"

"Oh not just me Meredith saw it too." I said

I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen as he started on the whole speech again of protecting the others and are sure you saw what you saw. It's rather annoying but I don't think he got the point even when I told him he was getting on my nerves.

~Bonnie~

When I walked back into the living room Matt was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake." I commented as I sat beside him

"How'd you sleep?" he asked

"Eh I still feel like I haven't slept. But Damon's breakfast helped a lot." I answered

At the mention of him I could tell he wasn't happy. I made me wonder if I had missed something. Of course I always miss something.

"Bonnie I'm confused." He said

"About?"

"Why…" but he didn't finish

He thought I was toying with him and that I was stuck between him and Damon. I wasn't Elena here. Plus if Damon wanted any part of me he has a few standards to meet.

I put my hand to his cheek and turned his face to me. With that I kissed him softly letting him know he had me even if I was unsure. I wanted my chance with him even if wouldn't be that long but who knew how far ahead that future was. I felt his lips move against mine as his tongue moved with mine like it was more of an exploration of each other.

"Well I didn't expect this."

We both pulled away quickly looking up at Meredith who was standing in the doorway. Then we saw Elena coming downstairs with Stefan not far behind. He went into the kitchen while Elena joined us in the living room. She sat in between Matt and I which felt really awkward. When I looked back Meredith she seemed a little shaken.

"Mer are you okay?" I asked

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

I knew she was lying. But the look on her face changed when she looked at Matt who was red in the face. Did I do that or was it Elena? Am I his second?


	6. Live Till You Die

~Elena~

Bonnie and Matt just shifted awkwardly as I sat in the middle of them. Did I interrupt something? Meredith on the other hand was just a bit shaken up which surprised even me. She usually always kept her calm in any situation. No one said anything which brought on a whole new level of awkward. That's when we heard a coughing sound come from the doorway. Simultaneously we all turned our heads to see Stefan standing in the door way. I stood and walked over to him and leaned against him. I looked back at the others and couldn't help notice Matt moving a little closer to Bonnie. Tilting my head a little I couldn't help but smile to myself. I figured it would happen eventually but I wasn't sure if they were actually together. I wasn't going to ask either. I'm sure they didn't want to be completely embarrassed. There was another reason but it was at the edge of my mind. I turned back to Stefan.

"What's wrong?"

"I…don't know. I've never come across anything like this so I can't determine what it is that's doing this to us." he said

"Well that's very helpful." Bonnie blurted or rather hissed sort of

I just looked at her with raised eyebrows. I wasn't the only one either. Damon who had walked in right when she said it and also had raised eyebrows. Meredith too. she just shrank back into the cushiony couch and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I get cranky when I don't sleep much." She muttered

"Bonnie it's alright. I don't think we can blame you for that." Stefan said

"Better not." She mumbled under her breath

"Well then what are we supposed to do if we don't know who or what is doing this let alone what is going happen?" Meredith asked breaking tension

"Live till you die." Damon blurted

~Bonnie~

"Live till you die." I heard him say

The words echoed inside of me like I was hollow. Standing quickly I walked over and shoved him. It was a feeble attempt since he didn't even budge.

"Don't say that! It isn't funny! You're hateful and mean and …and" I yelled but stopped as it turned to crying

I started falling to my knees but Damon caught me by the shoulders roughly.

"That's what's going to happen?" he asked

I didn't answer. I was afraid to be honest because I knew his bad side and I didn't want to see it.

"Look at me!" he ordered shaking me

I looked up at him.

"Damon enough." I heard Matt say

"Is that what happens?" he asked

I still didn't say anything. He let go of me and I hit the floor hard. He then stormed out of the house like he was on a mission. I heard car wheels squeal and speed off. Then I felt a set of arms around me.

"It'll be alright."

It was Matt. Hearing him say that made me cry even harder because I knew it wasn't true. Something else that troubled my mind was the fact that I couldn't figure out why Damon would even care as to who would die. Unless it was his way of only being concerned for his life. It still didn't explain the look in his eyes. The look that showed worry and what I think would be him scared. But maybe I was just seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time.

Matt helped me to my feet even though I still felt wobbly. Looking at the others I saw Meredith nearly crying and Elena was just scared. Stefan on the other hand wouldn't even look at me. Matt was the only one keeping his composure. I think he was the one who scared me the most. How could he not be scared that he knew that he could die? I couldn't do this. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was crashing down on me and there was nothing I could do about it. I broke from Matt's arms and ran out the door that Damon had flung open and not bothered to close it.

~Damon~

Someone or even more were going to die. She didn't have to say it I could see it in her eyes. I wasn't sticking around for it either. I didn't know where I was going but I was getting the hell away from here. Far away sounded real good. But at the back of my mind the thought of going back seemed to become a good idea. I couldn't let them go through it alone. Who was I kidding? I couldn't let her go through it alone. Yeah well I also have my own ass to keep safe so I cancelled out any thought of going back. Putting me first was higher on the list than getting myself killed for them. Especially Mutt.

I growled thinking about him. He just always pissed me off. More often than not he didn't have to say anything to get me that way.

I was going at least 100mph by now. I was getting even angrier as thoughts of those two being together flew through my mind. Is that why she turned me away? The more I thought about it the harder I pressed the gas pedal.

What happened next happened to quick for me to even register what happened. I was just reaching the edge of town when a tree fell into the middle of the road. Not even having time to hit the brake let alone jump out of the car, the car flipped right over the tree. It kept flipping. As it did my head cracked against the window. When it stopped my legs were stuck because the dashboard caved in and the steering wheel had me stuck in place. My head was throbbing. The whole car was wrecked beyond recognition. The windshield was gone. It's probably down the road a little. The passenger side door was hanging open. It was times like these that made me happy that I was already dead. Getting out of something like this would usually take the Jaws of Life but I just lifted the steering wheel up. Then with a quick pull I pulled my legs out of the crushed dashboard. As I went to crawl out I collapsed. My left shoulder was out of place. I was used to it so I didn't notice till I'd actually started using it. Putting pressure on my right arm I half crawled and half scooted out the passenger side since the driver's side was jammed. I stood as I popped my arm back into place. Touching my forehead where the headache was coming form I felt something wet. I wiped the blood away being the cut was already gone.

I looked at what was left of my car. My windshield was down the road as I predicted and so was my bumper. The headlights were busted too. But as I looked back down the road I noticed the tree was gone. The one thing that caused me to crash was gone.

"Someone does not want me to leave."

**Ok this is the part where I ask you to review. Whether you like it or not do review. PLEASE! I'm asking nicely lol. **


	7. In The Dark of The Night

**Thanks to all for the reviews you guys are great. Now on with the show!**

~Bonnie~

I wasn't sure as to where I was going. I was just going and that was that. I could hear the wind blowing and it was like soft quiet whispers in my ear. Every now again it was like a hiss which would make me jump. The moon above was almost full and was my only light as I was walking in the dark. It was the creepy kind of dark that serial killers would jump out at as they kidnap you and drag you behind a dumpster and gut you. The thought made me shiver uneasily. As everything went quiet including my mind I took a look around. The whole street I was on was dark. There was only one streetlight lit up and it was at the end of the block. I stood there thinking that maybe just maybe if I make it to the end of the block into the light I won't be swallowed by the dark. I started walking again making my way toward it. Hearing a snapping sound of a twig I walked even faster. I was ready to run if needed.

As I reached the streetlight I stopped and tried breathing deeply to slow my heart down. Closing my eyes I was hoping to hold back the tears that threatened to spill again. As I opened my eyes something not three feet in front of me. It was a shadow. For a moment I thought it was a trick of the mind but then I remembered how Damon said he and Meredith saw one earlier today. And with that my heart rate went back up to panic mode. Next thing I know I hear a sharp high pitch bark. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then a Pekingese walked up to me.

"Yangtze?" I questioned as I looked down at the tiny little dog

The dog let out several barks each making me jump. It was impossible. Damon killed the little thing and hung him up in a tree. Hell he even admitted it. It was hard to forget.

Still sucked into my thoughts it took me a minute to realize Yangtze had gone quiet. He just looked up at me with its puppy eyes and ran off.

"Where are you going?" I called after

I just stood there really confused trying to figure out what was going on. I could feel a migraine coming on. Then I heard rustling in the distance. Looking down the road where it came from I saw the shape of a person walking in the direction n of the cemetery.

"Hey are you okay!" I called after him

It was like the guy didn't even hear me. Before I had a right to protest my feet started following after him. Something in me told me to turn back but I was too curious. As I followed him through the cemetery I would duck behind tombstones so he wouldn't see me. I followed him all the way into the old cemetery. It was all eerie. He stopped at a tomb and started muttering something. As he did I saw people walking toward him. Not to mention I heard a bark as what I thought was Yangtze went to join them. Vicki was there and so were Elena's parents.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself

As I was taking steps closer to find out what was going on. It was something was pulling me. I was surprised they didn't see me. As I got closer someone grabbed me from behind. I squealed as an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet."

It was Damon. I started to wiggle about trying to get free of the death grip he had on me. He let go and I fell forward.

"Fine go get yourself killed." He hissed quietly

"What are you even doing here huh? You were supposedly leaving town." I snapped back at him

He just glared.

"I had a little accident." He said finally not looking directly at me

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Then looking back at the guy mumbling in front of the tomb I felt puzzled. There was something about the tomb that seemed familiar now that I thought about it. Like I had read about it somewhere.

He started walking toward it with his hand held out as if to open it.

"He shouldn't do that." I said blankly

I started walking into the open. I felt Damon grab onto my hoodie only for me to slip out of it and keep going.

"He has to stop. He's about to do something he can't stop." I said blankly

It was like a trance but I knew everything I was saying. I watched as each person there I saw including what I thought to be my dog turn into the shadow like things that everyone has been seeing.

"Bonnie." Damon called after me

"No." I said as I saw the guy get closer to the doors

He turned to face me and grinned evily. He knew exactly what he was doing. That's when I started running after him. This was it. This was the moment that would lead to what would happen. Then all of the sudden Damon tackled me to the ground as the man flung fire my way.

"I have to stop it!" I yelled but Damon didn't let go of me "Damon let go! Let go of me! I have to stop him!"

I held out my hand which was dripping with blood. I hadn't even noticed to till now. Concentrating as hard as could be expected fire appeared in my hand. It got bigger then I released it and watched it fly and hit the man in the back. It scorched him but he seemed unphased.

~Damon~

She seemed determined to stop him but I was more concerned with making sure we didn't get ourselves killed. As we watched the mysterious man touch the doors all of the shadows screech worse than nails on a chalkboard. I fell to my knees clutching my ears trying to block it out. I could feel my ears bleeding. Then all of the sudden it all stopped. I looked up to see Bonnie crying as she shook her head.

"We're too late." She said

Then she ran at him before I could stop her. But just as she was getting him the doors busted open sending both of us backwards. Several maybe hundreds of the black like shadows we had been seeing flew out. But I could feel them. They were darker, more evil. Hell what are they? That's when I heard growling from behind. I turned around but saw nothing there. I looked over to see Bonnie unconscious. She had hit her head against a tombstone. It was bleeding and she wasn't waking up.

"Bon wake up. Please wake up I would hate to leave you here knowing you might still be alive." I said grabbing her in my arms

I was hoping she would say something to that, but there was nothing. Her heartbeat was slow. Then I heard the growling again only from the side this time. Whatever was near us was invisible because I couldn't see it. Before giving it a chance to attack I just ran. I only slowed down some when I saw the boarding house in range. The lights were out though which was a bit strange. The lights were never out. It was the only place that is awake twenty four-seven.

"You have a lot of explaining to do little witch." I said looking down at the limp body of the red head in my arms

**Plz review or give ideas whatever suits you but i do insist that since you've read this chapter that you review.**


	8. Thinking Of You

~Bonnie~

I woke up in the living room of the boarding with a lot of eyes on me. I blinked feeling awkward like I was the entertainment then sat up. As I did I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. My eyes teared up from it a little.

"Relax Bonnie you hit your head pretty hard." Meredith said

"I'm about as relaxed as I'm going to get." I replied rubbing my head

It wasn't bleeding anymore but I knew it was by the dried blood stuck through my hair. Then I felt an arm around me. I just leaned into him knowing it was Matt. I felt so tired inside and out.

"Be careful not to fall asleep. You might have a concussion." He said

"I wouldn't worry about it. I wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard I would try." I said

He let out a sigh that said he was worried. I couldn't tell him I was fine because I was far from it. Hell I wanted to tell him a lot of thing. But everything I've seen within the last week was worse than everything I'd seen in the last year. The room was beyond silent, it sounded worse than death and it made me cringe and hide. Instead I got up and headed down the hall toward the small library that was hidden further in the house.

"Where are you going?" Matt said as he followed me

"Look something bad and I mean real bad happened out in the cemetery in which I'm sure Damon has informed you all about what happened in his own sarcastic I don't give a damn way. I just thought I'd take a look in the books being Stefan has a collection of really old books that I've noticed to be at least seventy years older than me or more." I said

"Yeah so why don't I help?" He offered

"No." I said

Then I realized I had said it too quickly and turned to face him.

"I just think this is something I should do alone."

"But you don't have to go through this alone Bon. And you need to realize that you're not alone. We're all freaked out." He said cutting me off

"You don't think I don't know that?" I exclaimed "I'm a bit on edge if you haven't noticed. And I'm sorry if there are a few things that I would prefer to do alone because you probably wouldn't even know what to look for. And might I add that I haven't slept in about a week."

He stood there looking stunned. I sighed closing my eyes as I regretted each words I let out. I had no reason to be mad at him. Then I felt him caress my cheek and just leaned into his gentle touch. But the person I pictured in my head as my eyes were still closed wasn't Matt. Even when I felt his lips on mine it wasn't him. It was Damon and the image wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. I pulled our lips still mere inches apart just lingering there. That's when I turned away and walked into the small library closing the door behind me. I shouldn't do that to him. It was like cheating on a whole other level or at least that's how it felt. He deserved so much better and I cared about him deeply, hell I loved him but the girl of his dreams wouldn't ever be me no matter how hard I try to be her. I was damned in life. There wouldn't be anyone for me. Let's admit it, I'm no Elena here. Plus the person in which I can't get out of my mind no matter how hard I try to fight it is after someone else aka Elena. Alone is the way it'll be, the way it has to be if I don't want people to look at me like a freak or if I don't want to get someone killed.

I just listened as Matt walked back off toward the living room. Taking a deep breath I turned only to nearly jump out of my skin. Damon was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner looking at me intrigued. But it seemed more than that. It was as if he was taking in every inch of me in the dim lit room.

"Did I scare you?" he asked

I just rolled my eyes and started scowering the bookshelves. I remembered reading something about what I saw. I just had to find the book though.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around to find him inches away from me with only a book between us. I went to grab for it but he just pulled it out of grasp.

"I'm not in the mood for games." I said

"Why not? I know you love them. Just look at what you're doing with Matt." He whispered into my ear "You shouldn't be with him and you know it. It's just pity. And you know who you should belong to."

I shoved him away with one hand and slapped him across the face with the other. I could feel my face flush red in fury. He had no right jumping into my life when he wasn't a part of it.

"How dare you." I snarl

"I can only tell the truth. And the truth is I know who you were really thinking about when you were kissing him." He said acting innocent

I go to slap him again but he catches my wrist and only grins in the triumph of getting me pissed off. Yanking my wrist back I quickly grab the book out of his hand and walk to the other side of the room as I start skimming it. Looking through it, it didn't say anything about the shadow like things. But I froze when I saw the tomb door on one page. This is why it had seemed familiar. I had read this book before a long time ago; I just didn't think anything of it. After reading about it I felt the book fall from my fingers. In the next instant Damon was in front of me.

"What is it? What do you know?" he asked

"I don't know." I said

Because I wasn't sure. And in that instant he went from calm to hostile.

"What is it?" he said taking hold of my shoulders

"I don't know!" I screamed breaking free of his grip

As I did I fell to the floor and landed in a trance. It happened way too easily anymore and it was as if I were losing myself. The more it happened the more darker it got and the farther I fell.

~Damon~

She hit the floor with a thud. Then she went into a trance.

"Bonnie?" I asked

She looked up at me her eyes blank. They almost looked pitch black too. she seemed to be looking at me deeply too deep.

"The last sunrise comes very soon. Welcome to hell."

It wasn't her though. It didn't even sound like her. Then she shook her head and looked around.

"Uhhhh…" she said shaking her heada little confused "What happened?"

"Nothing. You fell like you always do being you're quite the klutz." I lied

She stood and looked me directly in the eyes. But the way she stared was as if she were searching for the real answer. Looking away I shifted awkwardly.

"Why do you care?" she asked out of the blue

"What makes you think I do?" I countered

"You stay with me and don't even attempt to bite me, and then you save my life because I'm pretty sure I would be in a coma if you didn't help me." She retaliated

Ugh I hated it when she did that. She'd call me on a bluff and she was good at it. Better than Elena even. I just shrugged and walked out of the room but not before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. Her lips were sweet and smooth. Something even more interesting is that she didn't even push me away. Instead she indulged in it and pulled closer. I pulled away as I felt the intensity rise. It wasn't that I wanted to stop because lord knows I didn't. She kissed me as if it were the first and last time she'd get the chance and I loved every part of it. But if she could tease so could I. I could feel the glare burning a hole me but I just relished in the moment.

"See I was right. You were thinking of me. Don't deny it because the harder you fight it the harder it'll get to resist me."

~Bonnie~

When I turned to give him a comeback he was gone along with the fluttering feeling my stomach had.

"As if I didn't have enough problems." I muttered to myself

Then I noticed the open book on the floor that I had dropped and I just stared at it without picking it back up. We weren't getting out of this one and what I had found proved it. What was opened was a door. A door the darkest part of the dark dimension. It made hell look tame. We wouldn't get out of this one no matter how hard we tried. I knew it deep down in my gut and so did Damon. We couldn't run because what unlocked that door was watching us for a reason.


	9. To Give A Damn

~Bonnie~

"So…." Meredith started

"So?" I said

"What happened?" she asked as she sat beside me in the dark corner of the library.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you come in and a few minutes later Damon comes out and Matt is ready to start a fight." She said

I just looked down at my lap. I fell for it that's what happened, I thought. But I didn't say it, I just sat there quietly trying to come up with an answer.

"Bonnie is there something I should know?" she asked

This wasn't what I expected. I didn't expect her to try and be understanding and helpful. What I did expect was for her to tell to stop with the head games and be better towards Matt and to get my head on straight. It wasn't anything like that at all. Her being so nice to me just made me feel worse about letting Damon kiss me. And in all honesty the kiss that was only at least 4 seconds long that felt like 4 minutes was something that took me by surprise. It was something that wasn't gentle or rough but wanting. Like he actually…wanted me.

No he didn't want me. I was pawn to him to get Elena's affection. But HE kissed me this time not the other way around. He did want me and I wanted him. But it wouldn't happen that much I was sure of. Not at a time like this.

"Earth to Bonnie. Are you still in there?" Meredith asked waving her hand in front of my face

I shook my head out of the daze I was in.

"Sorry what?" I said

"You know sometimes I wish I could figure out what was going on in your littlehead and other times I'm a little afraid to ask." She said

"It is one of those times?"

She just nodded and it made me laugh. She had her own special ways of making me feel better and I loved that the most about her. it could be so depressingly dark and she would say something that would just make you laugh or smile because it just wasn't the right time to say it.

She smiled too.

"I was wondering if how long it would take you to smile. We even had a pool going on how long it would take." She added

"Oh that's not funny." I exclaimed

"What's not funny?" Elena said coming in to join us

"I told Bonnie about the pool we had going."

"Ah right." She said sitting beside me "So are you going to be okay?"

"Would you quit asking?"

"Sorry." She said

"Elena I'm never okay. With everything you guys have me doing it makes me surprised I'm not insane." I said

"So you're-"

"Elena I know how to take care of myself. Don't worry about me. You should be with Stefan right now." I said cutting her off

Getting up I left them sitting there and headed through the kitchen out the door. Looking up at the stars glitter up the sky I fell back onto the ground and took it all in. Then I watched as a shooting start went by. It was a simple yet small pleasure of life. One that would probably be gone soon.

"Make a wish." I heard

I didn't bother getting up. So Matt laid down beside me and I turned and laid on his chest.

"I don't need a wish. Plus I don't think it would change anything." I said

"You never know." He said

Propping myself up on one elbow I leaned down to kiss him. But something felt different. It wasn't the same as before. It was better. Next thing I knew he turned over so that he was on top of me and his tongue met mine as our mouths parted. It had me forgetting all about Damon in that instant and it was just him and I. I could feel his heart against mine racing just as fast. I could feel his arm as he lifted my body up against his.

~Damon~

"Could I hate you anymore? I think so especially since you're touching HER." I muttered to myself as I sat in the dark of the woods out back of the boarding house and watched as the two kissed

When had everything switched from Elena to Bonnie? Maybe it was when I saved her life that night when the Old Wood attacked. Seeing her there in the bathtub on the edge of her death bed killed me inside. I couldn't explain it. Everything was different with her. for one I wasn't fighting with my brother to have her and second she's a witch. She's young and beautiful and such a fiery little thing that burns you when you touch it. Which makes me want it even more but if I kill Mutt to get to her she would never look at me again. So that option is out.

There wasn't anything I could do. Who knows though maybe its better she's with him. Because as far as I'm concerned he hasn't killed anyone and he has a beating heart unlike me. She deserves the best and the best isn't exactly me.

"Who gives a damn." I muttered under my breath "Certainly not me."

Then I turned and walked deeper into woods. I was forced to go on the Stefan diet of eating bunnies and I still didn't feel full enough.

~Bonnie~

Months went by and I hadn't seen much of Damon anywhere. And when I did he wouldn't look at me. Did I do something wrong? Why did it bother me that he wouldn't look at me?

I shrugged it off and headed back into the living room with the others. I squeezed a seat in beside Matt and Tyler. Tyler had shown up about a month ago when he was being chased by something and literally knocked Stefan over. It took nearly two weeks to get him completely calm. He said that things would chase him and that they were invisible dogs. I corrected him on term that they were actually hellhounds.

Even more though Fell's Church had gone in a complete disarray. The people who could escape did while several others were mutilated and killed. Some of which we went to school with and knew as good friends. Nights became longer and days felt shorter. And whatever was out there had a serious hold on the town. Soon we would have to have a confrontation. I mean it was bad enough we had no idea what it was or who it was doing this. But what I had seen was coming closer and closer and it scared me.


	10. Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Thank you all for the reviews I'm happy to know that people like this story. Thank you Lula6791 and rgdvii ou guys have been there reviewing my stories supporting and I'm really happy about it. I have a lot of thanks to give out to all but I think I'll continue with the story. So on with the show! lol**

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie Wake up!" I heard

I bolted up in bed. Tears were streaming down my face and Matt was sitting on the bed beside me. He looked scared but I could see that he was trying to hide it. I was shaking and couldn't stop. Then Matt put his hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"It was just a nightmare." He said reassuringly

I didn't say anything being I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Wait what are you doing in here?" I asked

"We heard you screaming." Came a voice from the hallway

I looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"You alright?" he asked

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Just go back to sleep." I huffed then rolled over

I rolled over so he didn't see me crying. I couldn't stop it as much as it tried. Stefan left quietly whereas Matt walked out of the room not far behind. For about an hour I laid there awake trying to go back to sleep with no luck. I sighed and sat up leaning against the headboard. I couldn't see much of anything in the room besides whatever the moon lit up. I got up and walked out onto the balcony and let the moon wash over me. As it did it felt like it was protecting me from the darkness out in the night as well as in my heart. Looking down at the backyard below I could see a doe nibbling around in the grass. Then it looked up at me with its black beady eyes. But its eyes were gentle and sweet as if they were speaking to me. After a few minutes it turned and ran back into the woods.

I turned and walked along the balcony some more. It ran alongside the other bedrooms. The night was so silent that even the wind didn't speak. As I walked past Tyler's room I heard a noise but I couldn't be sure. When I looked through the window pane of the door. I noticed it was him. He was barking in his sleep.

"That's…awkward." I muttered

"Turning nocturnal are we?"

I looked up to see Damon leaning against the doorway ahead of me. My breath had escaped me. He was shirtless and the moon shown on his pale skin. He looked worried but I was unsure being I had never seen that look before. The way he looked at me though wasn't like he was looking through me but like he was taking me in. I could feel his stare touch me.

"Don't see why you would care." I retorted

"You're right you don't see." He said

I could feel the butterflies return in my stomach as he said those words. Then he started making his way toward me but as I went to take a step back, he was faster and was now only inches no centimeters from me. I could feel his cool breath on me and the one thing going through my mind is how much I wanted his lips on mine. It wasn't right but as cold as Damon is I wanted the warmth he held within.

"You don't see how much it kills me to see him with you. To see him touch you. To see him kiss you and wish it were me." He said

I didn't know what to say.

"But you're the one who avoided me. You're the one who wants Elena. The one who..." I trailed off

I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I turned to head back to my room but he was quicker and blocked my path.

"Damon…" I started

He took a step closer towards me enclosing the space between the both of us. It felt like magnetism between us. I just put my hand to his chest and pushed away. But in one swift movement he moved my hand pulling me against him and leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't explain how it felt. He wasn't rough or rude about it. It just happened and it wasn't stopping. I prayed it wouldn't. I could feel all the tension between us releasing and building at the same time. It was nearly unbearable.

I could feel his hand wrap around my waist holding me even closer than I was before. Threading my fingers through his hair as he did so. I could feel his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth and obliged. There was no fighting, no dominance, just the sweet touch we each craved. I didn't notice that we were now in his room until I felt a wall behind me. His lips trailed down my neck and for a split second I opened my eyes. I tried to push him away even though I didn't want to.

"Damon I can't do this." I said

He looked at me his eyes piercing me.

"Can't or won't?"

I couldn't find the words to say anything. I just closed my eyes as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. As I felt him wipe it away I leaned into his touch.

"Maybe you should go." He said

He turned and started to walk off toward the other side of the room. It was one of those moments that I knew I would look back at and regret for the rest of my life if I didn't salvage it.

"Damon."

As he turned back toward me, I rushed forward and grabbed him around the neck bringing his lips down to mine. Damon had one hand on my lower back up underneath my tank top and the other in my hair tugging at it lightly. I could feel his hand move farther up my back with the lightest touch then pulling it up over my head his lips coming back on mine not a second after they parted. He tossed it to the floor.

He then lifted me up off of the floor and laid me back on the bed. An ache kept building up within me as his hands slid up my thighs and he slid in between them. His kissed a trail down my jaw line to my neck down between my breasts and down my stomach.

"Don't want to miss a thing." I heard him whisper

As my other clothing hit the floor I felt his bare body against mine. I bit my lip as I stared at him. This wasn't a dream it was actually happening and yet I still couldn't bring myself to completely believe it. As the tension kept building my breathing had started coming harder and he hadn't even entered inside me yet. But just the way his hands were wandering over my skin was making me go insane. Then I felt him move inside making me gasp. He moaned as I brought my hips up to meet his. With each smooth set motion I could feel myself coming closer and closer to an abyss. Raking my nails across his back his backed arched into me as a moan escaped the lips he was kissing me with. As my hands felt their way down the front of his muscled body I could feel one of his hands at my hips while the other was on my thigh as my leg rose higher to meet the tender touch. As breathing became heavier the movement sped up. I could feel my toes curl from the bliss.

"Let go." I heard in my ear

My eyes fluttered close as his hand took mine and pinned it to the bed, his fingers intertwining with mine. Feeling the sweet release as he did, his body laid on top of mine unmoving. I fell asleep not long after and for the first time in a while it was dreamless. No nightmare and no dreams, it was just black and peaceful.

When I woke up Damon was lying beside me sleeping. The sun was shining through and for a moment I just looked at it. Then I realized where I was and my eyes got as big as saucers. Quickly grabbing my clothes I put them on and quietly made my way out back onto the balcony. As I made it back into my room Matt was just walking in.

"Hey." I greeted as he did

"What are doing out there?" he asked

"Just looking at the morning sun." I said hoping he wouldn't say anything more

"Well there's breakfast downstairs so why don't you come down when you're ready and get some." He said

I knew he meant when I got my shower routine done and everything. I just nodded and smiled. He kissed my cheek gave a half hearted smile and walked out.

**Tell me whatcha think? Just hit the blue button and type. All reviews are appreciated.**


	11. The Struggle

~Damon~

Waking up I realized I was the one alone. It wasn't like bonnie to do something like that. It wasn't like to do a lot of the things she's done lately. I could still feel the light touch of her lips on mine.

After a few minutes of thinking about everything that had gone on earlier last night I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up.

~Bonnie~

After my shower routine and hopefully getting the smell of Damon off of me I headed downstairs. I could smell eggs, pancakes, and the sweet smell of syrup on top of it all coming from the kitchen. Something had me feeling a lot better about things maybe it was the sweet smell of goodness but I couldn't be sure. As I walked in I took up a seat beside Matt who was already piling food up on his plate. He was always one to be extremely hungry. Surprisingly enough I found myself hungry as well. I picked up a fork and took a bite from his eggs.

"Hey." He complained

I found myself giggling as I took another bite. He then started tickling me and I could hear Elena and Meredith laughing at us.

~Damon~

Coming downstairs I could hear her laughter. I loved it when she laughed.

"We need to talk." I heard from behind me

I turned to see Stefan leaning against the front door.

"We have nothing to talk about little brother."

"We do." He said grabbing my arm stopping me

I looked at him skeptically.

"I figured now would be a good time to-"he paused mid sentence

Then it seemed as if he took in a deeper smell of me.

"Rude much?" I snapped shoving him away

"Damon why do you smell like Bonnie?" he asked

"What?" I asked denying it "I don't know what you're talking about."

Turning to walk toward the kitchen he grabbed my arm again. I quickly slammed him against the wall.

"Grab me again and you just might be the first one dead." I snarled

Stefan didn't reply but just stood his ground. letting go I headed for the kitchen.

~Bonnie~

"Okay okay this is my last bite." I said taking one more bite of eggs

Then I put the fork down and got up to get a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. It was best when it was still hot and the butter is completely melted into it. Then Damon walked in with Stefan not far behind. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him even though I could feel his eyes on me.

"I figured I'd go into town today." I said

The whole room went quiet.

"Is that really a wise decision?" I heard Damon say

"Are we really going to figure out what's going on and who's really out there by staying cooped up in the boarding house?" I retaliated

"Then why don't you let someone else who can take care of themselves go." He said heated

I was taken aback by it all. He was implying that I was weak and it was such a low blow.

"I can take care of myself Damon Salvatore." I said glaring at him

Then I watched as he started rubbing his temples as if to have a headache. I watched as he hit the ground gripping his head as if it were being ripped into. With a quick thought I stopped it. He looked up at me like he was still in pain and that he couldn't believe that I'd actually attack him.

"Plus it's not like anyone else volunteered." I added

Then turning on my heel I walked out of the dead silent room. Heading for the front door I went to reach for the doorknob but another hand reached out before I could. It was Stefan.

"You at least shouldn't go alone." He said then opened the door for me

I nodded and walked out with him following behind me. The walk was quiet for some time.

"Bonnie I know it isn't my business but…" he cut himself off as if afraid to ask

"What Stefan?" I pressed

"What happened between you and Damon last night?"

It caught me off guard. I stopped a just looked at him blankly.

"What…do you mean?" I asked nervously

"This morning I could smell you on him and now I can smell him on you."

I just looked down at my feet. I felt so ashamed all of the sudden for what I had done. It seemed right at the time but maybe I was wrong.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked

"I want to say yes but he doesn't feel that way about me." I said

I could feel tears on the brink of destruction as I said those words.

"How do you know?"

"Since when has he ever loved anyone?" I countered

"Since you." He answered

I knew Stefan enough to know he didn't lie. Looking up at him especially now I knew.

"How would you even know?"

"Let's just say his mind isn't as blocked as it used to be."

I smirked at the comment. I knew what he meant. Things weren't as blocked as they had once been. He's been slipping.

Walking through the town it looked like the end of the world literally. Shop windows were smashed, there were a few cars in the middle of the road some of which were on fire, the statue in the middle of town of Honoria Fell was torn down and had graffiti on it and there was even a collapsed building. The town wasn't even recognizable.

"Hard to believe I grew up here." I muttered

Stefan just nodded in agreement. Then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Stefan saw too and quickly stepped in front of me protectively. Then looking down we both saw what looked like a small dog.

"Isn't that your dog or was your dog before Damon murdered it?" Stefan asked curiously

"That isn't my dog." I said as I started backing away "Stefan run!"

Turning I darted down the road then turned down the alley way. The small dogs shrill barking soon turned to deep growls and snarls.

Hitting a dead end I looked around hastily for anyway of escape. Then all of the sudden Stefan put his arms around my waist.

"Bonnie hold on." he ordered

Obeying I wrapped my arms around his neck and the next thing I knew we were on the roof running once again.

"What the hell is after us!" he yelled

"They're hell hounds!"

They sounded like fairytale even as I said it. But the sound was very real and if we weren't fast enough they would know the taste of our blood.

Before I could stop I had run right off the roof top with Stefan below catching me. I could barely think right now.

~Damon~

I paced back and forth in front of the fire place. I could feel Tyler looking at me as I did so. What a mutt. Then again the two girls were also watching me a bit intrigued.

"Something's wrong." I said under my breath

"Damon I'm sure they're fine."Elena said

"Shut up Elena!" I snapped the words came out before I could stop them. I had no idea what made me say them either.

"Elena I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine. It was a bit shocking but it's fine. You're worried is all." She calmly

How could she be calm I snapped at her for no particular reason.

"Would you stop pacing it's rather distracting." Matt hissed

I stopped for a brief moment staring at him as he glared at me. Then I started pacing again. Matt just huffed and I couldn't help but get a kick out of it.

"What's worrying you so much that you're losing your mind over it? Not that you didn't lose long ago but still." Matt asked

I froze in step not answering.

"I don't have to answer your stupid questions Mutt." I replied with emphasis

"It's Bonnie isn't it?" Meredith asked

I just looked down at the floor. I hated being cornered like this. I don't understand how Bonnie's able to. Then again she did it pretty well earlier this morning.

"Damon." She said sounding as if she were expecting an answer

I looked up at Matt who looked ready to attack me. Though if he did and I snapped at his neck it would be self defense…I think.

Then all of the sudden he was up on his feet and in my face.

"I am warning you once stay the hell away from her!" he yelled

Was he trying to scare me because the attempt was rather pathetic. Grabbing him by the throat I slammed him against the wall. He was breathing heavily and I could hear the blood pumping. It took everything I had not to rip into his bloodstream.

"You worried?" I hissed "You shouldn't even be with her. You can't protect her."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I won't be the thing who'll kill her!" he yelled

"Matt!" Meredith yelled

Gradually letting go I backed away. I don't know why I let go lord know I would've rather snapped his neck but what he said hit my core.

Matt just stood there catching his breath.

"But…" he breathed

I looked up to meet his eyes with seriousness.

"She loves you not me. As much as I've tried to fight it I can see it. She doesn't love me and I accept that. But I'll be damned if you get her killed Damon…I'll be damned." He finished

Before I could say anything more the front door busted open and Stefan and Bonnie came running in scrapes and bruises covering them head to toe. They both collapsed against the door struggling to lock it.

"What happened?" Elena exclaimed rushing to Stefan's side


	12. Up In Smoke

**Okay if there are people who do not like sad parts of stories than I suggest you stop right now but if you do like deaths then continue. See you at the bottom.**

~Bonnie~

"Hellhounds?" Damon asked

"Yes for the fifth time." I said a little annoyed "And we probably don't have long till they've tracked Stefan and I here.

"Good job then." Damon said sarcastically

I just glared.

"Right now we all should get some sleep." Stefan said stepping in

I just nodded but remained on the couch as a few of the others stood and headed toward the stairs. Matt stayed behind as well. He sat down beside me and took my hand in his.

"We need to talk."

I sighed closing my eyes as I did.

"Something tells me it isn't good." I said

"Bonnie who are we kidding here?"

"I don't understand."

"I will always love you. Nothing can change that but looking in your eyes I see you don't love me the same. I can accept that but I won't have you lie to yourself." He said

As he did I could feel everything breaking inside of me. He was dumping me. I snatched my hand away and stood.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked on the brink of tears

"Bonnie I am not going to sit here and watch you be with me when you're in love with somebody else." He said

I just shook my head hoping that maybe I was hearing it wrong. He took my face into his hands.

"I do not want you regretting your life by being with me." he said gentler

"But-"

"He can give you something I can't" he said cutting me off

With that I broke down and Matt just wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay." He said

But it was far from it that I knew.

"You have someone and I know that I'll find someone alright. She may not be as amazing as you but she'll be the one needing me." he said

~Damon~

I could hear the conversation going on downstairs. Listening to it made me feel bad knowing that some part of her heart was breaking. I shrugged it off and kept listening.

Then in the middle of all of it something crashed downstairs. Bonnie's screams filled the house and in the next instant I was downstairs. It was pitch black not even I could anything.

"Bonnie?Mutt?" I called

"Here." they both heard simultaneously

"What's happening?" I heard from Elena

"We need to get out of here and now." I ordered

Right as I said it I heard growling from behind me. Going on instinct I grabbed the first hand I could reach out to and ran outside. I could hear Elena behind me asking questions. Bonnie was crying then yanked her hand from mine.

~Bonnie~

"Where are the others?" I asked as I looked back at the house

It seemed to be infested with the dark shadow that I had seen a few days back and I could hear clanging around inside. No one answered me.

"Where are they?" I exclaimed

Without thinking I started heading back toward the house but Damon grabbed me by the wrist stopping me.

"I don't sense a heartbeat in there. I'm sure they ran off and Stefan is looking out for them. My job is to get you two out of here." he said

He started walking off but I yanked my wrist back. He looked at me and I could tell he was losing his patience.

"Just wait." I said

Turning back towards the house I closed my eyes and concentrated. It started out small but I could feel it grow. The house became engulfed in flames and we could hear the howls from within from the beasts.

"It's not like we're coming back. But at least we can take a few down along the way." I muttered

After standing there for a few more minutes watching the house crumble in the flames we headed toward town.

"We should split up to look up for the others." I suggested

"Bad plan there red. We're already split up as it is." Damon said

"You have a better one then?" I snapped

He was acting as if nothing was wrong. With that he just went on and on about how we needed to get out of here and shouldn't be much concerned for the others.

"Would you shut up!" I yelled

Damon just looked at me with raised eyebrows surprised.

"What? Never been yelled at before?" I asked sarcastically

"Not by you."

"Yeah well you can't just act like nothing is wrong. Because not everyone is going to live through this and you know it!"

The look on his face changed. It was like he wanted to say something. I could feel tears breach my cheeks. The silence was killing me inside. I just shook my head and stormed off.

~Damon~

"Yeah well you can't just act like nothing is wrong. Because not everyone is going to live through this and you know it!"

It was like a slap in the face. Like she thought I didn't know. I watched tears fall from her eyes. I wanted to say something. Anything to take away her pain. She knew somehow. She knew she wasn't to live to see the next sunrise and it killed me inside. I could see it like it was written on her face.

I watched as she stormed off and I just stood there not following her.

~Bonnie~

The vision was coming back loud and clear. I had to find the others before the explosion. I had to try. I turned back around to head back toward the town square and when something grabbed me by the hair and yanked me backwards. I hit the ground hard. Looking up there was a dark figure standing over me.

"I was wondering how long it would take to finally meet the little witch." It said

It was the guy from the cemetery. He was the one who opened the tomb. Struggling to my feet I backed away.

"Hey if anyone should be afraid it's me here." he said

"Oh yeah? Well I wasn't the one who opened a gate that should've stayed shut." I said

"Good point." He said

I gulped. He looked at me from head to toe.

"I can't wait to see what your insides looks like after my puppies rip you open." He said

"You mean the ones that burned up at the boarding house."

The look on his face switched from and evil grin to hatred.

"I wouldn't worry your little head about the puppies dear. Momma is around here somewhere." He hissed

With that her caught me off guard and hit me across the face. I just laid there on the ground trying to regain my breath. Then all of the sudden I felt my pocket vibrate. Pulling out my phone I read the quick text from Elena.

*bonnie we found the others. Where r u?*

I just tossed my phone aside letting out a breath that felt like I had been holding in forever. But this felt too familiar.

"Bonnie!"

I bolted upright. I looked around and saw Damon running toward me and before I could stand he picked me up and kept running. It was all happening too fast.

"We have to keep moving?" I heard Elena yelling from behind

"Wait where's Matt?" I asked panicking

No one answered.

"Put me down I can walk." I said

He put me down but didn't let go of my hand as we kept going. Looking back I only saw Elena. She said that they had found them. I stopped and Damon did too.

"Where's Matt and Meredith?" I ordered

Then all of the sudden Stefan appeared out of nowhere.

"I couldn't shake them we have to keep moving." He said

"Where are they Elena?" I asked more serious

I knew something bad was going to happen but I couldn't remember. It was all in bits and pieces.

"They're in the sheriff's office looking for something that might help." She said finally

Right as it hit me the building exploded.

"No!" I screamed

I started running toward it but Damon grabbed me and held me back.

"No let me go! They're still in there!" I screamed

Elena was also fighting to get free of Stefan to run at the building. Tears flooded my face as I watched the flames engulf my friends. No matter what I couldn't stop it but I also couldn't remember everything that would come to be.

**I did say her visions couldn't be stopped so there was a warning ahead of time. Please review and tell me what you think of whatever is on your mind.**


	13. One Shot

~Bonnie~

Collapsing to the ground in my own tears I watched as the endless flame engulfed the sheriff department where our friends were.

"No." I cried

"Let me go Stefan!" I heard Elena scream

I looked up at her as she tried to break free. But it was no use they were already gone. From the moment they went in there they were gone. There wasn't anything we could've done. Fate is fate while death is the never ending dark abyss. Damon pulled me to my feet helping me stand being my feet felt so numb that I would fall if he didn't.

"Any places we can lay low?" Damon asked holding me up around the waist

Thinking about what he said.

"School." I mumbled so low that I hoped neither Stefan nor Damon would hear

"she right the school might be a good place." Elena said

My head snapped p looking straight up at Elena.

"Alright then we better go."

"No." I said ripping away from Damon

"Bonnie we don't have time for this."Elena stammered

"Something bad happens there. I'm trying…to remember but it's all fuzzy. All I know is something bad is going to happen if we go to the school."

"Right now we don't have much of a choice." Damon said looking around

"I won't."

Damon sighed with impatience.

"Sorry bonnie." He said

"What?" I asked confused

Next thing I knew everything went black as I heard Elena yell.

~Damon~

I caught the little red head before she hit the ground.

"Damon what the hell is wrong with you!" Elena yelled

"Yes Elena yell a little louder so we can join your friends." I hissed as picked bonnie up in my arms "She'll be fine anyways. She was just being difficult and now isn't the time."

Elena gave her most heartfelt glare which was rather sad. Then she turned to Stefan.

"Stefan?" she asked

She probably hoping for a little back up but I didn't need to climb into his head to know he was on my side for once.

"Elena we need out get out of here." was all he said

With that she went silent and we started walking in the direction of the school.

~Bonnie~

When I woke up it was dark. Looking around I was in a hallway. I tried to stand but felt a little off. Looking around some more I noticed lockers lining the walls.

"No." I muttered under my breath

I turned to leave but ran right into Damon instead.

"I don't suggest you go out there unless you're looking for a place to die." He said

"Move." I said

"Since you didn't hear me then I'll say it so it's simpler for you. No." he said

"Why?"

"Because I would prefer you weren't the next one dead."

He sounded honest about it yet worried that it would actually happen.

"Damon." I said reaching up to caress his cheek

As he leaned into the touch I slapped him across the face.

"Ow?" he said

"That's for hitting me." I said

He smirked at it.

"Such deceit. I like it." he said

"I'm sure."

Elena and Stefan came out of one of the classrooms down the hall. Looking around at us I realized there was one missing.

"Wait a minute has anyone seen Tyler?" I asked

Everyone just shook their head.

"He might be dead." Stefan said finally

"Three down four to go." I mumbled

"No one else is going to die." Damon said taking me by the shoulders

I wanted to believe that but I couldn't. I slid down the lockers and sat there. Then Damon slid down beside me.

"We'll get out of this." he assured me

I gave up on holding back and let the tears pour down my cheeks. It was only a wish now that we would actually get out of this. Damon lifted my chin up so my eyes met his then I felt his lips brush against mine into a kiss. Then he helped me to my feet holding me close. Next thing I knew I saw something speed past us. I could feel the panic rise in me once again. Looking down the hall I saw a moving shadow like thing walk away until it was gone. It had found us. Growling came from the other end of the hallway and both Damon and I started backing away slowly. Stefan and Elena were also on edge being we couldn't see where the hellhound was. Then all of the sudden Stefan let out a deafening yell and it was like he was flung backwards. it started clawing at his chest but he kicked off of him. It came at him again. There was blood everywhere. Damon jumped at the invisible beast trying to help Stefan.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed trying to run to help but I grabbed her by the arm knowing if she did she would also get hurt

By now Stefan was choking on his own blood barely conscious.

"Run!" Damon yelled

The word echoed in my mind. So I quickly grabbed Elena by the hand and started running not even wanting to look back. Elena tried resisting but I didn't stop no matter. Once we got outside of the school I stopped for a split second to figure out which direction to go.

"Bonnie we have to go back!" Elena exclaimed

"No. we have to hide." I said

"But-"

"Look Elena Damon is helping Stefan right now. And I need to find a place we can hide." I said

I could tell she still wanted to go back but I could let her.

"Look I have an idea but I don't know how well it will work. Especially if our shadowy friend is there." I said as I took her hand and started going

"And the plan would be?"

"Take every ounce of magic that I have left and focus it on the tomb to reopen it and send what came out to go back in. I had been thinking about doing it for the past few days but I could really figure out whether to go after the place or the thing that set everything free." I said

"You think it'll work?"

"I don't know. But I only have one shot."

One shot because it would take all of my magic and if it went horribly wrong we would be dead. And if it did work well it ended for me either way since my magic had binded with my life force over time.


	14. Just One More Time

~Bonnie~

Finally getting to the cemetery I stopped.

"I-I can't remember where it is." I said looking around frantically

"Bonnie calm down." Elena said

"Elena you don't get it. If we don't find that tomb we could be next."

"Yeah finding that tomb sound pretty good right about now then."

Then she took the lead and we started searching all over the place. After a few more minutes of walking I froze as I felt a wave of power rush over me. It made me dizzy. As I started to fall over Elena helped keep me steady.

"Bon are you okay?" she asked

"So…much power." I breathed "I can feel it all. Everything."

"Bonnie we have to keep moving."

I looked up at her and then all of the sudden Elena went pale and got a little shaky.

"What is it?" I asked gaining my balance back

"Your eyes…"

I turned away a little scared. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It just scared me a little is all. You're still the Bonnie I know. And right now we all need her." she said

Taking a deep breath I turned back to her.

"I can feel where it's all coming from. It's not far. But when we get near you need to hide."

"But-"she went to protest

"No Elena. No buts. If you try to fight you will die." I said

She looked pained by the words. But in the end she understood and just nodded that she would do what I say.

As we got closer to the tomb the power felt stronger. I could feel coursing through my veins like a drug. Then I stopped for a split second. I could feel someone coming and they were coming fast. Before even getting a few feet something grabbed us both by the arm swinging us around.

"Damon." I muttered

He was out of breath and badly hurt though. He looked ready to drop. He didn't look directly at us and his eyes held sadness and anger.

"What happened? Where's Stefan?" Elena asked

I could tell she was getting panicky.

Damon just shook his head then let go of her arm and took me in his. Though I couldn't see her I could hear her and feel what she was feeling. She lost him. She lost her soulmate. Elena fell to the ground crying. Feeling my own tears fall as well I realized they weren't for me. They were hers. It was her pain.

Damon was shaking uncontrollably as his grip around me loosened I held him up. Pulling away from his arms I looked up at him.

"We need to finish this." I said

He only nodded.

"I'll need you to distract the shadows if it's possible."

"Okay." He managed

I turned to Elena who was on the ground.

"Elena."

But she just kept crying. I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Elena I need you to go hide as of now!" I said

But it was like she wasn't registering it and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't block out all of the emotions. They came off in waves and were killing me.

"Elena I can't protect you and close the tomb at the same time."

"He's gone." She stammered "He isn't coming back."

I just took her in my arms at that moment and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from returning.

"Elena…"

Parting she just looked at me so numbly and empty like that it worried me if she was there.

"You have to hide now." I said

She just nodded and ran off.

~Elena~

She pulled me into her arms giving me a hug like she too was saying goodbye.

"Elena…"

_I want to say something that will make everything okay but I know nothing will. Plus look at where we are. We're on death's front step. _

_You know even though I am an only child you were always my sister and I love you so much. Run. Don't stop either. Just keep going no matter what._

Pulling away I looked at her unable to take in what she told me telepathically. She was saying goodbye.

"You have to hide now."

I wanted to say no but it was as if I had no voice within me. So I just nodded. Turning I ran. I didn't stop. I couldn't. When I reached the gate I stopped and looked back.

"I can't." I whispered then started making my way back

~Bonnie~

After she ran out of sight I let my control of her go and headed toward the power surge. I could hear Damon following behind.

I wasn't ready to die. Then again how could anybody be ready for that? Giving one's life is the hardest thing to do. No one wants to go down the dark tunnel. No one wants it to be over. But when you're trying to protect things you love a sacrifice is always to be made and this was mine. I had come to terms with it a long time ago.

"Is it safe to say I'm scared?" I said

"It'll be okay."

Even I knew that was lie but I couldn't blame him. He was only tryi8ng to make me feel better.

"Damon." I started

I then stopped and turned to him. Letting out a deep breath I continued on not saying what I wanted to say. There many things I wanted to say. I wanted to say "I love you. I had always loved you. That if there were any choice I wouldn't do this. I would run and scream no. if that meant I had you for just a bit longer."

As the words that I so deeply wanted to say kept coming in my mind I could feel my eyes flooding with tears. It was killing me already.

Turning back to face him I grabbed him around the neck bringing his lips down to mine. If it was our last kiss I wouldn't leave it forgotten. Every memory that ever had anything to do with us echoed from my mind to his. As I tried to pull away he only pulled me closer throwing the memories at me too. it was everything that made us love each other as well as hate each other.

_You know I would die without you and your love._

Hearing those words I cried even harder. Everything ached. Pushing him away I walked away. This time I didn't hear him behind me.

As I approached the tomb I noticed the only thing standing between me and it was the shadow. Which was now turning into a man. The one I had seen earlier.

"It's so good to see you little witch." He said

I looked him up and down.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." My voice echoed

It was like the many voices that had died by his hand were also speaking with me.

"Good luck trying." He said sadistically

I smirked and as my hand shot out in his direction a surge of lightning came from my palm hitting him in the chest. He flew backwards and I watched him hit his head on a grave stone.

"That should hold you for a few minutes." I said

Turning back to the tomb I held out both hands sending all I had at the tomb. The doors flung open with a roar. It sucking out all of me. As I started to feel weaker I heard a growling. I tried to ignore it but the growling got louder. It was coming from behind and if I turned to face it now the tomb would never close and I wouldn't be able to try again.

But before I even thought about it I heard somewhat of a whoosh of air behind then came a whimpering yelp. Keeping my focus I sent even more of the energy through and watched as several shadow like things screech as they were forced back into the tomb.

As it closed my arms fell to my sides and with whatever magic I had left I locked the tomb. I felt so dizzy and the darkness kept getting even darker. I knew Damon was here somewhere being he took care of the hellhound but I couldn't see him.

"NO!" the shadow dweller yelled making me jump

He looked at me and was on his feet in the next instant. As he took a step toward me Damon stepped in front of me. I wanted to do something but couldn't. I was weaker than I had ever been in my life. In the next instant the shadow dweller threw Damon aside like it was nothing.

"Damon!" I screamed

Looking back at the man I tried to run but he grabbed me by the arm. Conjuring a dagger at the same time and as he spun me to face him I felt him plunge it into my stomach. I felt him twist there. Looking up at him I just touched his cheek as if caressing it. a light illuminated from it.

But I started falling and the light started to fade when I felt someone or something hold me up. Everything was going numb in me and the magic being used now wasn't even from me. it was someone else. My head fell back and my eyes drifted to the three illuminated figures of Matt, Meredith, and Stefan. When I thought all of the cry had left me I started crying all over gain upon seeing them.

"Come on Bonnie finish it." Matt said

"I'm so tired. So...weak." I breathed

"It's okay we're here to help." Meredith said

Her voice sounded that of heaven.

~Damon~

Trying to regain balance I looked up to see the dark one screaming as Bonnie who was surrounded by the most beautiful light I had ever seen touched him on the cheek. Then all of the sudden like an explosion the man obliterated into nothingness.

I just sat there unable to even think about taking in what happened. Did she do that? As the light faded from around her she started to collapse. But movingly fast I caught her inched before hitting the ground. I just held her in my lap not wanting to let go.

"Damon?"

I turned to see Elena standing only a few feet away.

"Get out of here." I said

"Will she be-"

"Elena get out of here now. You don't want to see this." I said compelling her

Reluctantly she turned and walked away. She must've taken off the vervain because that would've never worked. After she was gone I looked down at the small red head in my arms. The bleeding wasn't stopping and her heartbeat was fading quickly.

"Damon…it's so dark." She breathed

"It'll be okay. Just stay with me." I said

"But I can't. I'm trying but-"

"Bonnie."

There was nothing. Her tiny cold body went limp in my hands and her once fluttering heartbeat was gone. The color fading from her as death took her.

"No bonnie please…Don't go…don't leave me here alone." I cried

But she was gone and I couldn't feel anything from her. As I looked up towards the sky I saw dawn approaching ever so slowly. Then I looked down at the lapis lazuli ring keeping me bound to the sun and slid it off setting it on the ground. As the sun came up I felt the heat return to my body as it once was in a prior life. As the light blinded me and everything seemed to fade I closed my eyes and saw her smiling face.

_When you lose your heart what more do you have to live for. When you lose everything you have nothing. But it was nice to see the sun rise at least one more time._


	15. Losing Ourself

**This is the last chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom.**

**P.S if I haven't said it yet I don't own the vampire diaries.**

~Elena~

It's been a year since everything happened and I figured I'd never come back. I was afraid to come back. There were so many things I didn't want to remember. I thought to myself as I exited the building. I had been in a place for suicidal people for about eight months. After losing everyone I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle losing everything that was my life. The scars on my wrists showed that.

The doctor said that a good way to get past it all is to confront it all. But I was terrified to do it. I didn't want to go back to the place that took the lives of my friends and the one I loved.

Getting on the bus for Fell's church I felt my stomach churn. I felt the sudden urge to vomit settle in me. It wasn't that I was nervous. As a matter of fact I was terrified. What would I do if I saw someone I knew? What if they asked about the others because as far as I was concerned everyone was thought to have left Fell's church. What if they asked about my wrists? There were so many worries in my mind.

When the bus came to a stop I was just about the only person to get off. As I looked around at the town it looked as if what happened last year was only a figment of the imagination. Then I saw a blond haired girl that looked ever so familiar.

"Caroline?"

The blond haired girl heading into the coffee shop turned around.

"Elena." she said

Then she walked over and gave me a hug. It still felt strange hugging because of her little vendetta on getting rid of me.

"How have you been? I thought I'd never see you again." She said

"I've been…okay."

It was a lie. Probably one I didn't even need to say since it was more than likely written all over my face.

"Anyways what about you?" I asked changing the subject a little

"Well when Fell's Church decided to go to hell last year I left. It gave me a chance to get myself figured out."

I nodded.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Did the others leave? I haven't ran into them anywhere since I've gotten back."

"Yeah Caroline they left." I mumbled

"I wonder if they're okay."

"That makes two of us." I said

I gave her another hug and told her to call me sometime. Then we parted ways. She headed toward the library and I headed in the direction of the cemetery. Not really paying attention I rounded the next corner and ran into someone only to get knocked over.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying…Elena?"

"Is it so hard to believe I would come back home?" I said

I got up and brushed myself off. Looking I froze in non-belief.

"Tyler…" I trailed

"I'm not staying long. I can't bare it. I just came to visit friends then I'm gone." He said

"Everyone thought you were dead." I said still in a little shock

"I was upstairs in the boarding house when all the lights went out. Then I smelled smoke. Before I knew it the house was on fire and I was trying to get out. After that I just ran. I don't know what happened to the others. Are they okay? I haven't heard anything from them." He said

I looked down at my shoes. He didn't know.

"uh Tyler…"

"You know what I'm sure they need a lot of down time is all. But where's Stefan then? You two are hooked at the hip." He asked

I wanted to say something but there weren't words. When he said that it brought back everything. I tried to fight it because I felt that it was easier to not remember. I didn't want to think about Bonnie and how she isn't here anymore to make everything seem less bad than what it really is. Stefan wasn't here to make me feel safe. Meredith wasn't here to help me be strong. And now more than ever I felt alone.

"C'mon." I said as I started walking again

He followed beside me.

"Elena I don't mean to pry but what happened?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Your wrists." He gestured

"Oh." Was all I said at first "I…there's just a lot going on with me."

"So you hurt yourself?"

It numbed me enough I thought to myself. The rest of the walk was silent.

"What are we doing here?" he asked

But as I stopped in front of three tombstones I was stunned. They had found them when I only thought they had been lost. I fell to my knees as I looked at the graves of Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt, and Bonnie McCullough. Tears flooded my face.

Today wasn't supposed to be the day where I cried like a baby. It was supposed to be a day where if people saw me and asked anything I'd say I'm fine and that nothing's wrong. But it was lie.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena I didn't know." Tyler said

He looked to be on the brink of crying himself.

"It hurt Tyler that's why my wrists look like that." I mumbled

"I shouldn't have run. I should've stayed and done something. Maybe it wouldn't have been like this then." He said

"No it wouldn't have. Everything she saw happened. There was no stopping it. She knew this would come to pass." I said

"Elena…" he trailed off

I just turned toward him only to find myself hugging him. After a few seconds I felt his arms around me too.

"I want to say things will be alright but I'm not so sure about that." He said

Letting go I looked up at him and all I saw was understanding.

"You know when I came back I was looking Meredith. I was hoping that since it was all over I could actually get the chance to ask her out. She seemed to be the only one who stood up against me and wasn't afraid." He said

"She wasn't much afraid of anything… I hate it here." I said

"I don't think you're alone on that one." He said

"It's just I grew up here and I never figured I wouldn't want to leave but after everything I never want to see this place again." I said

He nodded. There wasn't anything much more to say. I stood up on my feet and took one last look down at the grave stones then turned and started walking away.

"Will you forget?"

I knew that voice. Turning around I saw something that I couldn't believe. It was Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

I looked at Tyler to see if he saw her too but he only had a look of confusion.

"He can't see me. It just you being I'm only a figment in your mind. I'm a worry of yours." She said

"I don't understand."

"It's okay. All you need to know is that even if you don't ever come back to see us we're with you. And you won't forget." She said

"I'm-"

"Afraid? It's okay to be afraid but Elena don't leave yourself here. You'll have to move on or you'll end up like us."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Elena Gilbert I will be damned if you die because of your pity problems. You were brought back from death and you are going to live."

"I don't have any reason to though." I mumbled

"You do you just haven't seen it yet." She said

Then like that she was gone. I just sighed. Turning I walked toward the gate.

"Hey Elena wait up." Tyler said catching up "So who were you talking to exactly because I am deeply confused?"

"Just myself." I said

"Ah. Ummm are you hungry?"

I stopped and looked back at him.

"Okay I shouldn't have asked sorry."

"No it's fine it's just are you picking up on me?"

"No."

There wasn't a hint of lying in there either.

"Really?" I blurted

"I got over you very quickly being Stefan beat the hell out of me that one time remember?"

I did remember. It was the night of homecoming and I was trying to make Stefan jealous by going with Tyler where as Stefan went with Caroline. Tyler got beaten to a bloody pulp that night. But I guess I have Tyler to thank for it being that was also when Stefan Saved me and everything came together for us.

"How could I forget." I said

"It's just I'm hungry and I figure you don't want to be alone when you're here so I thought you might be hungry." He said

"I can't remember the last time I had any real food so I think that would be nice." I said

As we made it to the gate I stopped to take one last look.

"I won't forget. I won't forget a single minute of it." I whispered

**This part will be like a script so it's not in first person from here.**

(Bonnie V.O)

_We go on. Not because we want to but because we don't get the choice. If we don't move forward we get left behind. _

Tyler and Elena slide into a booth and start talking as if things just might be okay.

(Bonnie V.O)

_Sometimes the hardest thing to in this world is live in it knowing that along the way we lose somebody even if sometimes the person we lose is our self._

Elena and Tyler go on about what had been going with each other over the past year without realizing that across the street Bonnie is watching them.

(Bonnie V.O)

_No one said it would be easy coming back._

**Is it a cliffy? Well I'd hope so haha so please leave your review.**


End file.
